


Some Things Never Change

by Taua



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aaaaaaand More Fluff, Alchemy, Canon, Dangerous Situation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff All Over The Damn Place, Fluff Until You Suffocate, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform, Playing in the Snow, Slice of Life, Snow, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed and both found additional goals for their lives. And the offsprings? They are disturbingly alike their fathers, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

The bite of the cold was stronger than expected, crawling its way all up in his left leg. Absently Edward rubbed his thigh, the friction doing little to bring warmth back into his stump. The ache was something he now had to live with for the rest of his life.

But he figured there were worse things in the world than that.

Snow kept softly falling from the sky, dressing the entire city in a soft layer of white. Some laid on his shoulders and head as well, however Edward didn't mind it. He loved seeing the icy figures sinking down and something like peace filled his being at the sight.

“Dad, look, look!” cheered the voice of a boy and Edward turned his head around, searching for the source. It was smart of him to get a red coat for the kid; he was easy to spot between the whiteness of the empty playground.

Once he noticed he got Edward's attention, the boy with the golden hair and blue eyes put on a serious expression before he pressed both hands into the snow in front of himself. Upon his touch, the area started melting and instead a few plants began growing on the fresh grass, forming a flower crown.

Laughing happily the boy picked it up and ran towards the bench. Edward slightly leaned forward, his arms resting on his thighs so he could be on about the same level as the boy. “Do you think mom will like it?” the boy asked as he held out the crown.

“Nah. I think she'll love it rather than like,” Edward answered him with a large grin, accepting the item. He then gently ruffled up the kid's hair. “That was amazing, Van. I wasn't that good when I was your age.”

Van widened his eyes in wonder, his mouth forming an 'O'. “Really?!” he asked, getting excited.

“Really,” Edward confirmed with a tender smile. His eyes dropped to the flowercrown in his hands. For a moment he felt something alike a spark of sadness wash through him. Years ago, he had performed the same trick to make Nina a similar gift, on a snowy day in Central just like today. However now he could easily dispel the ill thoughts. The company of his cheerful bundle of energy used to do a quick job on getting his mind clear.

Patting off the snow from his shoulders, Edward rose from the bench before laying the crown there for a moment. “How about I show you another transmutation circle? That one's good for building snowmen,” he offered and immediately Van jumped on the spot.

“Yeah, show me, show me!” he urged, his feet moving quick when he dashed to a flat, unmarked space in the snow and drew a perfect circle on the ground.

Much calmer Edward started for the sign, crouching down and moving his finger through the snow. Van watched his eyes move with interest and Edward could tell he was already memorizing the simple panel. He was amazed at how much interest Van showed at the tender age of six already and how quickly he learned the basics. Winry was scolding them regularly though, complaining how she didn't want another 'alchemy crazy shorty getting so lost in studies he forgot how to use a phone or write a letter'. Still, whenever Edward managed to get away with Van, they would practice easy panels or try some things out. He was eager to pass on his wisdom and teach everything he knew, understanding that founded background information and theories were just as important as experimenting on one's own. Had Edward had more guidance during his training he might have made a few crucial mistakes less. He was aware he couldn't protect Van from making his own experiences, but he was determined to assist him in any way he could and prepare him.

When he was done, Edward retreated his hand and checked the panel over. “Alright. It's very important you make the lines of the triangles straight.” He pointed at the lines in the snow, chuckling when Van nodded eagerly. “If they're bend it can end rather bad and get out of control. But if you do it right...”

He nodded at the panel and Van gently pressed his hands down next to it, activating the transmutation. Immediately the circle lit up and the snow around collected, forming a rather even snowman in the middle.

“Not bad.” Edward flashed Van a grin which was instantly mirrored. Wasn't it for the eye-color, he'd be close to a mini-clone of his. “Watch the size since it affects the amount of snow used. You can practice a little with panels like this one or smaller.”

“Okay! I'll make a whole _family_!” Van cheered, already drawing a new circle into the snow. Edward chuckled at the enthusiasm, wondering if he was like that as a child, too. People did confirm that most of the time, but he personally had trouble seeing himself in his tiny offspring – save for the physical resemblance, of course.

Sighing he got up, gritting his teeth when pain shot up his leg. The damn chill did any good after all.

Rubbing his gloved hands together, he thought about how long they'd stay at the playground. Mostly he wanted to show Van around a bit and get him tired before he went back to the hotel, however the emptiness of the streets had surprised him. He figured most people were out shopping since holidays were coming soon. Why Winry wanted to get to Central City at such a time was beyond him. Well, at least they could practice in peace that way.

Breathing into his hands, Edward suddenly caught sight of something. It looked like a person, not tall enough to reach over the wall around the playground, so only the top of the head was visible. Following it with his eyes he noticed how it moved towards the entrance and eventually came around the corner – with company.

A man dressed in a plain, long coat stood there, a scarf curled around his neck while he smiled down tenderly. In his hand he held the one of a little boy who wore a coat like his, just a bit shorter so he could move freer around. A dog was walking by their side, tail happily wiggling while its black and white face moved around in interest. When it spotted Edward it barked loudly, pink tongue sticking out.

Alerted by the dog's reaction, the man looked up and met his eyes – and surprise was written all over his face.

“Edward Elric?” he called out, his voice uncertain.

“Mustang,” Edward greeted in return, taken a little off guard. He certainly hadn't expected to run into him at such a place, let alone in that company.

The boy with the black hair looked closely at him, his dark eyes sizing Edward up and down. “Who's that man, father?” he asked, never taking his eyes away. Oddly, Edward felt like something like a gun was pointed at him, the stare was so sharp and focused.

Roy gently patted his head. “That's an old friend of mine. You probably don't remember him; the last time you saw him, you could barely stand up,” he told with a calming voice. Instantly the boy relaxed, though a hint of suspicion remained in his eyes. “But you do remember him, don't you, Ed?”

Edward took a moment, searching his memory. Then he remembered the one time he and Winry had been in Central for a visit, the last travel before she had him stay in Resembool to help out when Van was born. Casually they, or better Winry, had learned about the growth in the Mustang household and promptly she demanded them to stop by for a visit. When Edward had seen the little kid in Riza's arms, he had wondered if Winry would look just as beautiful as a mom and if their baby would have also so strong resemblance to them. Seeing the small family so happy together, he had been anxious to hold his own child finally in his arms.

Grinning broadly Edward walked over to them, saying, “Why, sure! You grew a lot over the years, Aquila. Got your mother's stare, I see.”

Aquila eyed him suspiciously but still moved slightly away from Roy. Again he was petted on the head and Edward recognized the white gloves despite their rather civil attire. Suited him to be armed, even when he was out for a walk with his son.

“Ah, that must be Van, I assume,” Roy stated. Instantly Van looked up from his spot, glancing a little uncertain between the two adults for a moment. Eventually he got up and trotted to Edward's side.

For a while he just looked Roy over, his hand grabbing a hold on Edward's pants. “Who's the old man, dad?” he asked at some point, not a hint of shame in his eyes when he spoke.

Edward broke out into laughter while one of Roy's eyebrows began to twitch.

“You certainly are Elric's offspring,” he commented, forcing to sound at least remotely gentle.

“That's Roy Mustang,” Edward introduced when he caught a hold of himself again. “He used to boss me around when I was still a state alchemist. He's in the rank of a, ehrm, Captain or Lieutenant or something.” The mischief was clear in his eyes and the way his lips curled into a grin. Roy merely responded with a frown.

Though, it was Aquila who stepped forward with a glare equal to his. “My father is a General. The strongest and most courageous of all!” he argued, his dark eyes narrowing in a try to look intimidating. Hayate barked loudly by his side, feeling his young master's distress about the situation.

“Don't yell at my dad like that! Nobody's allowed to but mom!” Van jumped in, feeling the urge to protect Edward from the verbal attack.

Aquila easily resisted his stare. “I wasn't yelling. I just corrected Shorty!”

Now it was Roy's turn to chuckle while Edward stared down at the kids open mouthed.

Seeing how fired up they were getting, Roy decided to step in. “Now, now, no fighting, boys,” he called, crouching down so he could look them in the eyes. He offered them both a smile almost too gentle for his features as he said, “Edward and I are old friends. We used to fool around a lot and aren't saying this to be mean.” The boys huffed to themselves, yet they were considerably calmer than before.

Edward had to admit he knew how to ease up tensed situations. Roy used to speak with a silver tongue; it was calming to see he hadn't changed that much during the years.

Still, Edward was still the one with the better ideas.

“Why don't you guys go play a little? Van, you could show Aquila how to build snowmen in record time,” he suggested, using all his charm to brighten the mood further.

“Oh, yeah! The family isn't ready yet!” Van noticed, his original idea suddenly coming back to him. “Come on, I'll show you something real cool!” he cheered, pulling on Aquila's arm enthusiastically. For a moment the boy resisted and dark eyes searched for similar ones, however when Roy nodded at him Aquila finally gave in and followed.

For a while they watched the boys work around in the snow in silence.

“It has been a while, Ed. How have you been?” Roy asked at some point, breaking the peaceful silence.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “I took things easier after Van was born. Been working from home mostly,” he told before pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “The medical book is almost done. I'll send in the draft once it's ready and see how you guys can adapt that.”

Roy nodded thoughtfully. “I'm sure the people will benefit from it. Maybe with that, the state alchemists will no longer be used as weapons but more for helping out.” Somehow he sounded a bit calmer than usual when he said that, as if Roy truly believed in the change they could force to happen.

“How are you and the plans going?” Edward asked in return.

Roy chuckled lightly before he spoke. “Fuhrer Grumman is holding onto the seat rather tightly. Though, rebuilding Ishval has priority, among other things.” He glanced over at the boys, his eyes soft. “There will always be a Fuhrer in this country, however childhood is a one-time thing. Eventually it will be over, so I'd rather make the most of it while I still can.”

“I get what you mean,” Edward confirmed, feeling his heart flutter a little. Many things had changed for him since the moment Van stepped into his life. At first he had wondered if he could even do the job of being a parent after the rough relationship he had towards his father and what he did after losing his mother. Though, he had the feeling he was doing remotely well for the time being.

Van performed a transmutation of a snowman, instantly making Aquila gape at him, Hayate jumping excitedly around them.

“Impressive... at such an age...” Roy murmured, his hand coming up to grasp his own chin.

“Don't even _think_ about recruiting my son, Mustang,” Edward growled, his voice carrying a warning undertone. “If you as much as dare manipulating him into doing what you want, I'll skin you alive.”

“No need to be so malicious,” Roy smoothly retorted. “I know better than you what it means to be a dog of the military. Besides, I am not ready to sacrifice the life of a child for my goals.” He shook his head a little, getting rid of some of the snow. “I was simply admiring his abilities. His talent is impossible to miss.”

Edward briefly relaxed, though he still saw the military as a thread to his happiness. “Yeah. He's eager to learn and will surpass me by far one day.” A smile crept over his lips at the thought. Van would do incredible things in the future and shape the country. Edward was certain about that. “How about Aquila? Will you teach him alchemy one day?” he asked, wondering how far Roy had gone in that sector.

“I'm not sure yet,” Roy vaguely replied. “My alchemy has been used to destroy more than anything. I'm not certain if Riza and I are the right people to introduce him to the art, safe he ever grows interest into it. Besides,”

Roy paused with a smirk as Van cried out. When Edward whipped his head around, he noticed the boys had moved to a snowball fight and that Aquila easily hit Van across the face with every ball he threw.

“He's taking more after his mother. He can aim better than some military men already,” he reported, not bothering to hide the pride from his voice.

Now Edward knew where the odd feeling had come from when the dark eyes had stared at him. The way the kid was head-shooting Van, he dearly hoped he would never end up in the military or get access to weapons.

“Well... just because your experience with alchemy was rather bad it doesn't mean he has to follow the path as well,” Edward carefully said. Roy turned his head a little, looking at him from the side. “Look at Winry; both of her parents were doctors, but she's an automail mechanic. Therefore I wouldn't worry too much about your kid joining the military and making the same mistakes as you. For what we know, he might grow up becoming a farmer and use alchemy to grow plants and feed people in need.”

“That's a rather nice thought,” Roy admitted, the hardness of his face almost completely gone. Becoming a father had changed him and Edward had noticed differences on himself, too. He had matured further and became more aware of what it meant being close to people he loved. Roy, on the other hand, had eventually opened up since the birth of his son. In the past, Edward would have never imagined he could ever look even remotely relaxed, let alone have the murder disappear from his eyes.

Suddenly Van made another transmutation which felt immediately wrong to them. Edward whipped his head around, trying to judge what had gone wrong, while Roy was preparing to act.

A huge wave of snow was building up and hardening into ice, a few of the sharp pickaxes breaking away and digging into the ground close to the boys.

“Damn, Van! I told you to mind the straight lines!” Edward shouted, narrowing his eyes on the pieces of ice which kept shooting down from the frozen, further growing wave.

“D-dad!” Van cried out, obviously overtaxed with the dangerous situation. It was Aquila who made him finally move; he had grabbed his arm and tugged hard, running ahead while he dragged the smaller boy along. Hayate was constantly by their side while they ran, but their legs were too short to bring them out of the zone just yet.

“Mustang! You got to blow the wave away!” Edward yelled, his blood running cold as he saw more and more large pieces of ice descending.

“I can't,” Roy growled, quickly slapping his hands together. “The fire would make it collapse on top of them.”

“You're fucking _useless_!” Without hesitation Edward started towards the boys, sidestepping the large pieces of ice already dug in the ground. He was still running when he noticed another transmutation behind himself – two pillars of stone, one shooting towards the kids to cover them from damage while the other ran along Edward's path.

Once he was close enough, Edward quickly picked up the boys, one in each of his arms while he dashed back to where he came from. Within a few seconds he rushed passed Roy, complete with children and Hayate, and shouted a 'now!' behind his back.

Even before he had spoken Roy had straightened out, his eyes slightly narrowed and teeth gritted when he took his aim. With a snip of his fingers the entire wave was covered in hot flames, the uncontrolled transmutation stopping in growth once the snow in the closer area melted away. That under control, Roy snipped his fingers again and more flames closed around the wave, melting it to water in the matter of a few seconds.

Panting lightly Edward knelt by his side, both boys still in his arms when he watched the powerful transmutation in front of him. It had been years he had last seen Roy use it, yet it still stunned him speechless.

It wasn't before he felt a slight tremble that Edward tore his eyes away from the warm fire.

Van was leaning against him, tears in his large blue eyes. “D-dad...” he sobbed, tiny arms quickly laying around his neck and pulling close.

Gently Edward returned the embrace. “I know it was scary, but now it's all okay again,” he whispered soothingly, giving the frightened kid in his arms a little support.

In the meantime Roy took care of the ice completely and transmuted the earth back to its original form. Now the playground looked as before, only with considerably less snow around.

Sighing Roy got up again, his hand reaching out for Aquila. “We should get out of here before the police shows up. There will be questions about the uncontrolled transmutation,” he said, his head turning around to think of the best way out. “There. Down to the right first.” He started walking, Aquila barely able to keep up with his fast pace and Hayate trotting by their side. Edward didn't even consider putting Van down; he was so worked up he probably failed to walk on his own. While he was still so little he could easily carry the light body around, so they took the opportunity.

Leading the way, Roy and Aquila started quietly speaking to each other at some point, the boy throwing a bunch of questions towards him. Edward figured he had never seen Roy use alchemy before and was surely amazed at how easily he took care of the chaos back on the playground.

Van sniffled lightly against his chest, the sobbing finally stopped.

Shaking him lightly, Edward asked, “All fine again?” He offered Van an encouraging smile, imagining how scared he must have been. Transmutations could be fairly scary when out of control and he was sorry Van had to learn the lesson in such a harsh way.

“I-I'm sorry...” His tiny arms clung harder around Edward's neck. “I... I didn't... want...!”

“Ssh, it's okay,” Edward murmured in a calming tone. “Mistakes happen sometimes. And hey, Uncle Roy was there to take care of things.”

“I... don't like alchemy...” Van whispered, the words feeling like a stab in Edward's chest.

Drawing in a deep breath he replied, “I understand it. Alchemy is very powerful, but can also be dangerous. But compared to how alchemy can destroy things, there are at least ten ways on how it's used to do something good.”

Van looked briefly up, his cheeks wet with tears.

Eventually Roy turned around, walking into a small cafe. Edward followed him without hesitation and they took a table on the far corner, fairly screened from the view of others. The boys were seated close to the wall while Hayate moved around under the table, the two adults instead sitting near the corridor.

“Father, do you think I can learn it, too?! To use flames like that?!” Aquila asked, his face bright with interest.

Roy's features hardened, however only so faintly Edward was probably the only one to notice it. “That's not possible, Aquila,” he stated. Before he could argue, Roy added, “Long ago I promised your mother that nobody else will ever use those flames beside me. You wouldn't make me break my promise, right?”

Aquila seemed unhappy about the answer, yet respected it. Edward had to admit it had been an excellent way to reply to the innocent request of a child. Someday, he was sure, Roy would tell him the truth about his reasons, but not before he was old enough to understand it.

The waitress had finally noticed them and started for their table. “How about some cocoa and cake? My treat,” Roy quickly offered, instantly turning towards the still rather depressed Van. “Once you tasted Central's apple pie, you'll never want to eat something else ever again.” He smiled at the boy, making Edward twitch a little with jealousy. The damn bastard was really good at dealing with kids... Edward blamed that on his advanced age. All that experience had to be good for _something_.

Van wiped his face clean before answering, “No way. Mom makes the best apple pie in the _world_!”

“Oh? I'll have to try it someday then,” Roy answered before worming out of his coat. Aquila followed his example immediately, as if he wanted to copy his father in every possible way. “And if you don't want to try the apple pie, they also offer great chocolate cakes.”

“Oh yeah! They're _the best_!” Aquila cheered, instantly drawing Van into a discussion about sweet treats and which were the tastiest. The scene warmed Edward's heart up; the boys' innocence was enticing and he was happy to see Van smile again, even after the bad experience he just lived through. As long as he could laugh afterward, Van would be fine.

“They also have cakes without milk,” Roy threw in, earning himself a glare from Edward. “Just thought you ought to know.” He grinned broadly, demonstratively showing his teeth in the process.

“Shut up,” Edward snapped before tapping his fingers against the table in irritation.

 

They may have become fathers, but some things would never change between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> No Royai this time, instead fluff overkill. This is probably the fluffiest work I ever wrote. Oddly, I might poke around more with these two and the two kids I created in the meantime. Also, it's always interesting for me to imagine the characters as parents, more so when at least one of them got kids in Canon, too. 
> 
> How did I come up with the names?  
> Well, Van is a connection to Van Hohenheim, since Edward and he were somewhat close/made peace at the end. Aquila is the Italian word for Hawk, which is obviously a hint towards Hawkeye and his abilities. It sounds rather female, I know, but who cares xDDD 
> 
> Writing about this reminded me how it's not snowing at all here. It's predicted for this week/weekend, but I somewhat doubt it'll happen. Oh well. 
> 
> More to come 8D


End file.
